Juice Box Chaos
by AnimeKiwi369
Summary: PRE-SERIES. PART OF MY TWENTY YEARS AGO STORIES. For six year-old Yusei, it was a normal day. But for the six year-olds Jack, Kalin, and Crow, it was complete chaos. Chasing, injuries, chaos, and a juice box...


AnimeKiwi369: *Cackling*.

Copper: What are you cackling about?

AnimeKiwi369: New Story. A one-shot. And it's going to be a flashback in LOST AND FOUND as well.

Copper: What is this about?

AnimeKiwi369: Read and find out. *Still cackling*.

Copper: There's more, isn't there?

AnimeKiwi369: Think for a few minutes, 'kay? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or its characters, I only own the story. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Copper: You're not normal.

AnimeKiwi369: Course I'm not.

* * *

Juice Box Chaos

It was Tuesday when the chaos began for the six-year-olds Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, and Kalin Kessler. But for a six-year-old Yusei Fudo, it was an ordinary day. For the other three, however, it was a day that wasn't pleasant.

Martha had to run some errands and decided to take the risk to trust the orphans to take care of the orphanage for a couple of hours. Most of them, like Yusei, were responsible enough to leave alone for a little while. Being as kind as he was, the dark-haired boy walked with the caretaker for a few minutes as she left the orphanage.

"Now, Yusei, don't forget to practice the piano for at least five minutes." She reminded.

"Yes, Martha, I'll practice the piano while you're out." He responded.

"And could you also water the garden while I'm out?" the older woman asked.

"All right, Martha." Yusei responded.

"I expect to be back about three." Martha told him.

"Okay, Martha." The little boy replied and began to walk back to the orphanage.

**_Meanwhile_**

Both Jack and Kalin stared at the small box of juice on the counter. The _last_ juice box. Being both six-years-old, both wanted it. They both looked at each other.

"It's mine." The blonde stated.

"No, it isn't." the ice-blue-haired boy retorted, "You had the other a couple hours ago."

"I'm older, I get it!" the already tall-for-his-age-boy boasted, reaching for the small carton, "I turn seven in one month. You turn seven in four and a half."

"So?" the other boy shot back, "I just cleaned our room; I should get it!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"What are you guys arguing about?" a new voice asked.

The arguing boys looked at the doorway of the kitchen. There stood their ginger-haired friend, Crow. He was a good few inches shorter than the other boys. He was a pleasant boy, but got into trouble a lot for things like climbing trees. He was very mischievous as well.

"We both want the same thing." Jack told him.

"Why don't you go outside and duel for it. And the winner gets what you're both fighting over." The ginger suggested.

The two thought over it for a couple of moments and nodded. They began to leave the room.

"Thanks, Crow." The two boys said simultaneously.

The younger boy looked up at the counter where a single juice box lay. He felt thirsty and grabbed it. He stuck the straw in the small hole that indicated where the piece of plastic was supposed to go. He began to drink it, tasting the apple flavor happily. _I wonder how the duel is going._ He thought to himself.

Crow went outside to see how his two brother-like friends' duel was going. Both had out their ace monsters, but the ice-blue-haired boy was winning just a little bit more than the blonde. He continued to sip at the juice until the sucking sound of air resonated; the end of the juice. Both of the dueling boys heard the sound and turned towards the ginger.

He had the juice box.

"YOU DRANK THE LAST JUICE BOX!" Jack shouted.

"So?" Crow asked nonchalantly, not seeing the big deal.

"THAT'S WHAT WE WERE DUELING OVER!" Kalin told him.

"Oh. Sorry."

Both of the taller boys looked at each other and then at the ginger. They looked at each other and then back at their younger friend. They looked at each other again.

"GET HIM!" they both said simultaneously, stopping their duel. They began to run towards Crow.

The gray-eyed boy realized what was going to happen and dropped the now empty box of juice. He ran from them around the house a few times before dashing into the orphanage. He ran towards the stair case, hoping to lose the other boys upstairs. His hand came upon the ornament at the end of the railing as he ran upstairs and accidently found it in his hands as he ran.

**_Meanwhile_**

Yusei quietly walked back to the orphanage. As he approached the building, he noticed a small carton of juice on the ground. _This shouldn't be on the ground._ He thought and picked it up. He went back inside and threw it away. He was headed towards the piano when he saw Crow sliding down the stairs.

The ginger had run in and out of rooms upstairs and had managed to elude the two older boys. He slid down the railing with the ornament still in his hand. He saw a familiar dark-haired person and as he reached the bottom of the rail, thrust the ornament into his hands.

"Here ya go!" he said hastily before dashing out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Yusei wondered aloud as he put the stair ornament back on the stair rail. He left the room and headed to the piano.

Jack and Kalin, however, didn't see their dark-haired friend replace what the ginger had taken off. They both began to slide down the rail before they saw. They tried to stop, but it was in vain. At the speed that they were going, they wouldn't be able to stop.

And…

**SLAM!**

The blonde was in front and landed hard first on the ornament followed by the ice-blue-haired boy running into him, causing more pressure on a place that was painful to have pressure on.

Grimacing in pain, Jack fell sideways off of the railing and onto the stairs. Kalin slid all the way forward and…well…repeated what Jack did. The blonde rolled down the last two stairs, followed by the golden-eyed boy doing the same…again. It took a long while to recover.

**_Meanwhile_**

Yusei sat down at the piano. It was a baby grand that Martha had acquired several years prior to the Satellite splitting from the city as a gift. Though it wasn't as grand as it had once been, the dark-haired boy still loved to play at it. In rundown Satellite, there weren't many luxuries. Just the chance to even play on something that was once magnificent was a privilege. The caretaker of the boy kept it in pretty good of shape, too.

He played contently, smiling as his fingers hit the keys with grace and elegance. He hit one key that didn't resonate a sound at all. He hit the key again and got the same result. He did that a few times. Each time was the exact same effect.

"Martha just tuned this two days ago!" he exclaimed. He opened the lid of the piano to see if he could do anything. The first thing her saw was a familiar ginger-haired boy lying on his stomach looking a bit scared and suspicious, "Umm…Crow, why are you in the piano?"

"SHHHH!" he told his friend in a hushed tone.

"CROW!" Kalin's voice yelled from a couple rooms away.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU IDIOT?" Jack's Australian-accented voice demanded.

"I'm outta here!" The ginger whispered quietly, hopping out of the piano with bird-like speed.

Yusei watched as his energetic friend dashed out of the opposite door he had come in through. As he watched Crow, the two boys that were chasing saw the piano lid open. And figuring that their victim was in there, they peeked inside, with their fingers on the edges. The dark-haired boy didn't see them and then closed the lid.

And…

**SLAM!**

More pain surged through their small bodies. They cried out in pain as the lid smashed their fingers. The blue-indigo-eyed boy didn't notice them as he got up and left the room, remembering to water the garden. The two struggled to get the piano lid up, but eventually did. They went in the direction their dark-haired friend went, hoping to find the juice-stealing-ginger. They saw a bit of orange hair behind one of Martha's plants.

Crow.

He saw them and dashed from his hiding place, running around the house again. He saw the perfect opening to get back outside. Yusei opened the bottom half of the Dutch door as he brought out the watering can. He turned his back, not noticing the grey-eyed boy run out of the house through the open bottom half of the door with lightning speed.

However…Jack and Kalin didn't see the top half of the Dutch door closed.

And…

**SLAM!**

They felt their heads ram into the top part the door and then promptly fell on their backs. The ice-blue-haired boy's face felt slightly wet. He wiped it away and looked at his hand. There was read liquid on it; blood. Crow. Was. Gonna. Pay.

Jack recovered and got up, followed by the other. This time they ducked as they ran out of the house, trying to find the juice stealer. They saw a flash of carrot-colored hair in one of the trees. Both of them went to it as the younger boy jumped from the tree and started running from them as fast as he could.

**_While that was Happening…_**

Yusei turned the hose on to fill up the watering can. Nothing. He turned the pressure up and still nothing. The dark-haired boy turned it up higher. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Nil. He inspected the hose and found the reason why it wasn't working. There was a kink in it. He undid the kink. And since the pressure was on so high, the hose began to start spraying and everywhere except on him.

The other three, however, weren't as lucky. As the other boy was undoing the kink, the other boys were running past. They all got soaked, as well as the ground. They ran through what was now a muddy mess, getting much on their shoes and their clothes. They also trampled through a miniscule part of the garden. Oh, and as the hose was flying around, Kalin was the one running by.

And…

**SLAM!**

Right in the forehead. A pounding started in the ice-blue-haired boy's head. It was very unpleasant. He was definitely going to kill that bird-brain now! He growled under his breath as he continued running after Crow.

Jack and Kalin stopped for a couple of seconds when they lost sight of the ginger by a couple berry bushes. The golden-eyed boy used his shirt to try and stop the bleeding from his nosebleed. It was still flowing; he had hit the door really hard. As they were bent over catching their breath, they saw a familiar pair of tennis shoes.

Without thinking, the blonde, violet-eyed boy dove into the thorny berry bush, causing several of the fruit to squish under him and stain his white jacket. And since there were also thorns in the bush, the sharp objects gave him several scratches on him and his clothes. Not to mention that the ground was muddy from the hose. He took a hold of Crow's ankle, but that ginger wriggled out of his grasp, leaving only a shoe in the blonde's hand.

Jack tried to get out of the bush, but the thorns were keeping him in the berries, which also kept staining his white jacket. That made him mad.

"Kalin! Get me out of here!" he ordered, which the other boy did, although he had to backtrack. He had already started chasing Crow again. He pulled the blonde out by his ankles until he was completely out, thorn and berry covered and all. There were a lot of rips and tears on it, too. And he had several cuts.

The violet-eyed boy started chasing the ginger he could no longer see.

"This way." Kalin said, running ahead of him. They went back into the house.

Crow was aimlessly running everywhere. Then he heard the door open again. And saw an angry, berry-stained Jack and a bloody-nosed Kalin. He. Was. Definitely. Dead.

So he did what he had been doing for the past hour. Running from them. He began to run again, tracking mud and water he got dirty in when the hose went flying as a trail. The other boys followed it, running as fast as their legs could carry them.

**_While that was Going On…_**

After watering the garden, Yusei decided to have a nice, healthy snack. He had just finished. He pushed the chair back from the table and went over to the sink, placing the dishes in there.

However, Jack and Kalin were chasing Crow through there just as the dark-haired boy was getting out of his seat. The ginger dodges the chair, as well as the golden-eyed boy. The blonde, however…wasn't so lucky. He tripped over the chair. His ankle went under him and he, well, collapsed on the floor. Searing pain shot through his ankle as he got up after a few seconds. He began to chase that bird brain again. But it was more like limping, hobbling if you will.

Crow ran through the living room, where Yusei was casually walking through with his duel disk strapped on.

"Outta the way!" he called, holding the last syllable as he ran through. Unfortunately for him, his forehead caught on the corner of the duel disk. And it was sharp. It ran across his forehead at a diagonal angle. It was couple inches and would definitely need stitches. But that didn't occur to him. The only thought in his head was—**RUN! ** Blood was blocking some of his vision though. And dripping on the floor.

"Huh?" Yusei asked, no one answering, brining his duel disk up slightly, "Must be nothing."

After about another few minutes…half an hour…chasing through the house, the blonde- and ice-blue-haired boys caught _the_ ginger. The juice stealer. The bird-brain that drank _their_ juice! He was now _their_ prey. Insert evil cackle here.

They wrestled him to the ground, but Crow retaliated and the three began to roll around the house, knocking over various things to the floor. Not to mention they were wet and muddy. And don't forget blood from Kalin's bloody nose and Crow's head gash.

They vaguely heard the front door open, but they didn't stop fighting as the ginger pulled on both the blonde- and ice-blue-haired boys' hair. The older boys simply pulled on the gray-eyed boy's leg and arms. A tall (at least to them; they're six) figure stood silhouetted in the doorway. They still didn't look up.

"What are you three doing?" Martha's voice resonated through the house.

The three finally stopped fighting and looked up at their angry foster mother. She didn't shake with anger, but her eyes definitely said 'You are in so much trouble!' The things she had with her were on the ground, having falling on the ground.

"Dun, dun, dun, dun." The ginger whispered quietly like in movies.

"What happened?" she demanded angrily.

"Martha?" Yusei's voice asked as he came into the room where they were, "I heard yelling. Is everything—whoa." He said, seeing the mess.

"Do you have an explanation for what happened, Yusei?" she asked in a flat tone.

He shook his head, "No, Martha." He had _no_ clue whatsoever.

The foster mother turned her attention back to the boys on the ground, still pulling hair or limbs. Kalin had a bloody nose that was still running. And had a bump on his head that was swelling and bruised; it was a possible concussion. Jack…she couldn't tell what was wrong with him, but his ankle was also swelling a bit. Not to mention, his jacket was stained with rips and tears; he also had several cuts. He must have been in the berry bush. And Crow's face was blood covered from the gash he had on his head. He was definitely going to need stitches.

"All of you," she told them sternly, "go to Doctor Schmidt. Now! I'll deal with you in a couple minutes."

"Yes, Martha." They responded quietly, afraid.

"This is all your fault Crow." Jack muttered.

"_You're_ the one who drank the juice box." Kalin added.

"_You're_ the ones that didn't tell me you were fighting over a juice box." Crow pointed out as they began bickering again.

Martha turned towards Yusei, "Did you do what I asked of you?"

"Yes, Martha." He responded.

"While I deal with those three, could you be a dear and clean up for me. Or at least start it."

"Okay." The dark-haired boy told her, starting to move towards the closet.

The older woman went into the doctor's office, where her close friend Dr. Schmidt, who lived in the orphanage as well, was wrapping some gauze around Jack's ankle. He must have sprained it. Kalin was holding an icepack to his head with one hand and a handkerchief to his nosebleed. Crow was holding a towel to his forehead, waiting for the stitches. She took the little ginger-haired boy aside and stitched him up.

When the three boys were patched up, she gave them a hard, long scolding glare. "What in the world were you boys doing?"

Both Jack and Kalin pointed at Crow.

"He was the one who drank the juice box!" the blonde exclaimed.

"They were the ones who didn't tell me what they were fighting over!" the ginger shot back.

"You should've known!" the golden-eyed boy told him.

And so ensued the three little voices bickering with each other…_Again_. Martha gave a high-pitched, sharp whistle to get their attention. They all straightened up, afraid of what was coming.

"I don't care what the reasons are, but you three are in so much trouble. First of all, you three are going to take a bath. Then you'll get punished."

Each of them groaned. She ushered them (well, it was more like dragging them by the ear) to the nearest bathroom. She filled the bathtub up with hot water and while it filled, she left and got them a fresh pair of clothing. When she returned, they were fighting on the ground again. But they stopped when they saw her. Martha pointed to the bathtub and they stiffly took the bath.

Their foster mother stood there as they took the bath to make sure they didn't kill each other. Or in this case, drown Crow. When they finished drying and dressing, they looked at their foster mother a bit fearfully.

"All of, to your room now!" she told them harshly, "And I don't want to hear one peep out of any of you three."

They all looked down, still afraid and obeyed, going (and in Jack's case limping) to their room. They shared a room with Yusei and would probably fight more. But they were afraid of what Martha would do to them if they did.

The caretaker of the orphans watched them go to their room, mentally coming up with punishments if they did anything to each other in there. She went back out to kitchen and let out a heavy sigh. She noticed that the house was nearly spotless.

"I'm finished cleaning Martha. And I put the groceries away for you." Yusei told her, going over to her. She ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Yusei. At least you stayed out of trouble." She told him as she got up and found where he had placed the small cartons that the other boys had ended up fighting over. Martha handed him one, "Have a juice as a reward, Yusei."

The boy took it, "Thank you, Martha."

* * *

AnimeKiwi369: *Still cackling*.

Copper: What is wrong with you?

AnimeKiwi369: This story. And this weekend Kalin is back!

Copper: What's wrong with you?

AnimeKiwi369: What? Didn't like the story?

Copper: No. I liked. But you're a strange cookie.

AnimeKiwi369: Not strange! Abnormal cookie!

Copper: I'm disturbed.

AnimeKiwi369: Please be kind and please review. Hopefully another chapter of REMINISCENCES will be posted before this long weekend is over. Oh, and please vote on my poll regarding _'Phantom of the Opera'_. I really want the second choice (Kalin) to win for being Phantom and the first choice (Sayer) is winning.

Copper: What is it with you about Kalin?

AnimeKiwi369: I don't know. I just know he's changed though! And don't get after me; I know you like how I put you with *Copper covers AnimeKiwi369's mouth*.

Copper: Don't reveal anything.

AnimeKiwi369: *Makes muffled noises*.

Copper: Please review.


End file.
